gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Tekkadan
is a faction introduced in the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. It is a private security company consisting of the former Third Group of Chryse Guard Security. History Chyse Guard Security's Third Group consisted mainly of "Human Debris" and orphaned drifting children with little to no formal education.Chryse Guard Security Webpage P.D.323.10.09 Entry | Link: http://www.cgscorp.jp/news.php#1812 Translation Link: http://pastebin.com/mUXp6QD6 These children were divided into different task types; the physically fit ones became Mobile Worker pilots while the rest were assigned to pile sandbags or install and remove landmines for practice. In Post Disaster 323, CGS was hired to escort Kudelia Aina Bernstein to Earth, but on the night of Kudelia's arrival, Gjallarhorn staged an assault on CGS' base. In the midst of the attack, members of the Third Group discovered that the First Group deserted them during the battle altogether, knowing of this treachery Third Group leader Orga Itsuka had planted remote flares on First Groups Mobile Workers to lure away Gjallahorns' own Mobile Workers and reduce Group Three's casualties, only to have three Gjallarhorn Grazes arrive on the battlefield. After Third Group pilot Mikazuki Augus overwhelmed the Gjallarhorn forces in Barbatos and killed , the survivors of First Group returned back to HQ to punish Third Group for selling them out to Gjallarhorn during retreat, and to re-organize themselves in the wake of Maruba Arkay disappearing during the commotion. Angry over the pointless deaths and constant mistreatment of the personnel in CGS, Orga Itsuka instigated a mutiny by having the First Group drugged during dinner and tied up. After waking up, Mikazuki Augus shot and killed First Group leader Haeda Gunnel and officer Sasai Yankus. Orga then gave everyone else in the First Group the option to either stay and pledge loyalty to the new management or leave with a severance pay. The decision on giving out severance pay was done in order to keep the group's reputation intact. After that, the remaining members formed the current "Tekkadan". With analysis from CGS' accountant Dexter Culastor, the organization discovered that CGS' president Maruba Arkay ran off with majority of the base's funds, leaving them with less than three months of financial support. Kudelia offered to continue supporting them financially through Nobliss Gordon, one of her sponsors. Aside from the ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos, a EB-06/tc Graze Custom, and a handful of TK-53 CGS Mobile Workers, Tekkadan acquired the CGS' armored assault ship Will-O'-the-Wisp and rechristened it Isaribi. To help escort Tekkadan to Earth safely, they hired a local transit company: Orcus Company that would provide safety and protection; unaware that they were planning on betraying Tekkadan to Gjallarhorn for their own shipping lane protection. Encounter with Teiwaz During their journey to escort Kudelia to Earth, Tekkadan was ambushed while in-transit from Mars to the Isaribi by Gjallarhorn inspectors McGillis and Gaelio, Tekkadan was successful in repelling the attack thanks to the efforts of Mikazuki and Akihiro and their Mobile Suits before docking with the Isaribi. Without Orcus Company, Tekkadan was left with little-to-no-way of safely delivering Kudelia to Earth past Gjallarhorn unless they found a way to appease another such delivery company: Teiwaz, stationed in the Jupiter Sphere and holding a great influence on Earth and possessing weaponry that rivaled Gjallarhorn. While deciding a way of negotiating with Teiwaz; Isaribi was hailed by Maruba Arkay; the defunct president of the original CGS who demanded the return of his property. Maruba was shown to be working with Naze Turbine, the manager of the transport branch of Teiwaz and was high-up in the organization. Naze promised Maruba to solve his Gjallarhorn problem along with re-acquiring his ship and property taken by Tekkadan, and refused to negotiate around helping Tekkadan in their current job on the basis of stealing from CGS, leading to Orga and Naze initiating a sortie with Mobile Suits. While Mikazuki in the Barbatos and Akihiro in the Graze Custom to intercept Nazes' MS force, Tekkadan took the next step: Eugene, in control of the ship, provided smoke screen to allow Orga, Shino, and Dante, to board Naze's ship the Hammerhead and confront Naze and Maruba in person. Arriving on the bridge, Orga walks towards his former employer, ready to kill him for justice on his comrades dying pointlessly by Gjallarhorn, before Orga pulls the trigger Naze says that he has re-considered his deal with Maruba (earlier Maruba told him that he forced all the children in his employ to undergo the life-threatening surgery required to operate the Alaya-Vijnana System, showing little concern for their well-being despite the life-threatening nature of the process), and is now willing to listen to what Orga and Tekkadan have to say, cancelling the sortie between his MS Pilots and recalling them to the Hammerhead for discussions with Tekkadan. This eventually placed Tekkadan in contact with the leader of Teiwaz, and after a Sakasaki ceremony with Naze, made Tekkadan an affiliate of Teiwaz through Naze. This also allowed Tekkadan to receive equipment resupply and upgrades, including a further refinement for the Graze Custom and restoration of Gundam Barbartos to its state during Calamity War. Encounter with Brewers Tekkadan then made its way to Earth through the Shoal Zone. In there, they encountered Brewers, a pirate organization. After a grueling battle between the two forces, Tekkadan eventually boarded and captured the Brewer's ship, and receive the spoils of all their ships and mobile suits. While the majority of the spoils were sold for profit, Tekkadan retained the ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion and refined it to ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake. Riot at Dort Colony When Tekkadan arrived at Earth Sphere, they stopped at the Dort Colony to deliver a shipment as well as resupply. Due to mechanization of Nobliss and Giliahorn, they were forced to defend their client and themselves as riots broke out, while Gjallarhorn attempted to wipe them out and capture Kudelia, manipulating the media to paint them as villians. Fortunately, Kudelia is able to conduct a broadcast, which forced Gjallarhorn to back off, except for Outer Earth Orbit Regulatory Joint Fleet, whose leader, Carta Issue, decided to pursue Tekkadan. Meeting with Makanai Making their way to where Makanai, the former Prime Minister of Arbaru, was exiled, Tekkadan received an additional mission: delivery of both himself and Kudelia to Edmonton, the capital of Arbrau. Their mission was made difficult by the hounding of Outer Earth Orbit Regulatory Joint Fleet, which results in the death of Biscuit Griffin, one of the inner circle of Tekkadan. Still, they successfully chased Issue's force away from the island, allowing Tekkadan to arrive at Alaska, where they continued their journey on trains. En route, they were further stopped by Issue and her remaining forces, but Tekkadan succeed in destroying her force and killed Issue. End of First Mission Arriving at Edmonton, they entered a battle of attrition with the Gjallarhorn force stationed there for three days. Although they were outnumbered by Gjallarhorn, Tekkadan managed to hold their grounds, but they are running out of time as the election for the next prime minister is to take place at the afternoon of their third day of battle. In desperation, Tekkadan decided to take a convoy of mobile workers straight into Edmonton, while using the remaining forces and the withdrawing troops as bait. With the mobile suit engaging the Gjallarhorn's Graze, the remaining force engaged Gjallarhorn on the bridge that leads to Edmonton. Help later came in the form of Eugene and Chad's mobile worker group, allowing Orga's convoy to sneak into the city through the dried river bed. A cause celebre emerged when EB-AX2 Graze Ein entered the city limit, allowing Barbatos to follow it and engage it, ending with destruction of Graze Ein, while Gaelio Bauduin was defeated by Montag in his V08-1228 Grimgerde. With the successful delivery of Makanai and Kudelia to the parliament, the two were able to bring about a political victory that caused a lost in trust in Gjallarhorn, while making Tekkadan a respected company. Expansion After two years, Tekkadan expanded significantly; they became a direct affiliate of Teiwaz. An Earth branch was also created, and served as military advisor for Arbrau. Tekkadan was eventually hired by Kudelia to protect her during a half metal mine visit. During the mission, they fought with the pirate group, Dawn Horizon Corps, hired by Terra Liberionis, whose leader was upset with Kudelia's refusal to help him. Although the attack was repealed, Tekkadan had became the target of the pirate group. Tekkadan then went into space and fought with the pirate group. WIth help from a Gjallarhorn force lead by McGillis Fareed's subordinate, Isurugi Camice, Tekkadan defeated the group and captured its leader. When McGillis went to Mars later, he proposed an alliance with Tekkadan, and Orga agreed. The Earth branch was then dragged into a war between Abrau and SAU. The situation was made worse as the Earth branch auditor Radice had colluded with Galan, a mercenary who worked for Gjallarhorn's Lord Rustal, to prolong the war. Radice also prevented communications between Tekkadan's Mars HQ and the Earth branch. Location Their main headquarter is based around the Martian City of Chryse; Their Earth branch headquartered at the outskirt of Edmonton. Both fall under the juristriction of Arbrau. Members As of Season 2, Tekkadan is organized as follow: *Administration **Orga Itsuka (Leader) **Eugene Sevenstark (Deputy Leader) **Merribit Stapleton (Mars HQ manager) **Dexter Culastor (accountant) **Atra Mixta (Food service and distribution) *Commando Unit **Mikazuki Augus (Leader) *1st Working Unit (aka Ryusei Unit) **Norba Shino(Unit Captain and Drill Trainer) **Dante Mogro **Derma Altland *2nd Working Unit **Akihiro Altland(Unit Captain) **Ride Mass **Hush Middy **Zack Lowe *Earth Branch **Chad Chadan (Earth Branch Leader) **Takaki Uno **Lux (KIA) **Itagami (KIA) **Tori (KIA) **Aston Altland (KIA) **Radice Riloto (Earth Branch auditor - executed for treason) *Maintenance Team **Yamagi Gilmerton **Nadi Yukinojo Kassapa **Dane Uhai *Others **Elgar **Embi **Neriya Nelfin (KIA) **Dios Minko (KIA) **Biscuit Griffon (KIA) References Category:Post Disaster Category:Factions